heroes_rise_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Conduit
Character ''name is...'' Shane Rosado, also known as The Hero Conduit, is the Former Leader of the Millennial Group and the Husband of the Hero Lucky. He is Currently a Judge for the Third and Fourth Season's of the Hero Project and Serves as the Leader of New American Protectorate. He is the Father of Lucas and Lucy Taylor, also known as GraviTitan and Ghost Chancer. He is also the Father of Jenny, Rebecca, Dean, and Aaron Rosado. Appearance Possessed of Amber Eyes and Light Blonde Hair, Conduit was Considered Very Handsome in His Lifetime. Originally he wore A Black and Orange Costume, with Numerous Gadgets and Equipment. Following the Hero Project he Began wearing a More Streak and Streamlined Costume Designed by his Grandmother. During the Build Up To and Following the Aftermath of the Devoid War, he began to Wear a Costume Very similar to his Father's Fury Costume, but with Burned Black Accents. During the final Stages of the Infinitum-Crucible Conduit Replaced his costume with A Silver and Gold Costume. Personality Even As A Child, Conduit Valued Justice and Altruism above all Else. Though he wanted for Nothing in his Younger days, He Frequently Bought Things that he Needed by Necessity instead of Want Or Whim. Following his Parents Imprisonment He gained a festering Hatred for the Victon Family, and Gained One Singular Purpose in His Life: Redeem his Parents Legacy and Free Them. As a Fighter Conduit Favored Defensive Fighting over Attack, and As Such was Untouchable when faced with a Fighter who Valued Attack over any true Defensive Skill. However He Did Abandon His Defensive Style Preference if His Loved Ones Were Hurt or Potentially Killed. Relationships Aaron "Jury/Verdict" Victon '' ''Until The End of The Devoid War Conduit and Verdict Continued Their Feud constantly. Afterwards, Despite their Tumultuous History and Harsh Rivalry, Conduit Granted Jury Immunity from Prosecution as Gratitude for Standing With him In Victon's Last Stand. Conduit and Verdict Later Went into Isolation Together, To Cope With The Death of Their Fallen Idol and Mentor Rebellion During The Infinitum Crucible. Before Returning as A Proper Duo of Comrades and Friends. Conduit Would Later Name His Youngest Son After Verdict, a Sign of Their Unlikely Friendship. Conduit and Verdict Would Eventually Form an Unlikely Duo in the Eastern Fringes, Becoming A Formidable Pair. Rebellion Conduit Idolised Rebellion Growing Up as an Effective Orphan, Rebellion Saw Him as an Idealistic and Prodigious Hero. Ultimately though Their Relationship Fractured When Rebellion Supported Victon During the Prelude to War. When Conduit Convinced Him Ms. Artillery Was Still In Fact Alive, He Aligned Himself With Conduit. Rebellion and Conduit Would Later Reunite During The Infinitum-Crucible, and Make Peace, Though It Would Be Short-Lived As Conduit Was Forced to Watch Rebellion Shield The Unified Forces from an Infini-Bomb, Resulting in Instant Death. Conduit's Fury and Rage were awakened at Rebellion's Death, which ended with Infinitum's Defeat. Immediately Following The Crucible, Conduit Quit The Millennial Group and Went Out On His Own, Trying To Cope With His Fallen Idol's Death. Black Magic Conduit Had a Long-Standing Infatuation With Black Magic, and Began a Romantic Relationship With Her Shortly After They Met. Their Relationship Was Known To Very Few, and Was Only Made Public During The Hero Project. Conduit Valued Black Magic as Person Than a Sex Symbol Which Was Why She Had Fallen For Him. Unfortunately, When She Tried Pressuring Him Into Joining Her Alliance of Populars in the Hero Project, He Lost any Interest in Continuing Their Romance, and Left Her For Her Rival and His Childhood Love Lucky. Black Magic Later Attempted to Seduce Conduit into Restarting Their Relationship and By Extension Siding With Her Alliance. But Conduit Was Too Invested in His Relationship With Lucky By That Point and Again Turned His Back On her. However, Conduit Did Still Have Affection For Her, as He Immediately Called Her Following his Discovery of Her Dark Secret being Leaked. He Also Told Her Why He Left Her, Which Made Her Reconsider Her Attitude. Black Magic Was Highly Insecure, and Conduit Was The One Thing That Kept Her In Check. Lucky Conduit and Lucky Had First Met In Their Early Childhood at A Hero Camp, and Were Each Other's First Kiss. Lucky Would Later Reunite with Conduit During The Hero Project, and Began a Romance With Him, When He Ended Things with Black Magic. When Conduit Was Forced by Rexford Schillers to Betray Null and By Extension Lucky and The Underdog Alliance by Staying in The Competition in Exchange for Information on Her Real Identity, Lucky Ended Her Relationship With Conduit. For His Part, Conduit Was Deeply Remorseful for His Actions, and Considered Resigning From The Hero Project. They later Restarted Their Relationship During the Middle of The Devoid War, and Fought Alongside Together in Victon's Last Stand. Shortly Before The Hero Project Redemption Season They Were Engaged Prodigal Background Early Childhood and History Born the only Child of Heroes "The Sound" and "The Fury", Shane would be born with Powers, much like his parents and Grandmother, but unlike them would be born as one of the Very first known Infini-Class Powereds. Though this would be kept secret from him until he was in his first Life or Death Situation. He would be born into immense Wealth, and would go on to a Superhero Kids Camp, where he'd meet his First Love and Future Wife, Niamh Smith. The two would share a kiss and promise to see each other at the next camp, but Shane never had the Chance following his parents Unjust and Secretly Plotted incarceration. '' ''Growing up no longer in Wealth, Shane would forever Have an Intense Hatred for the Victon Family, particularly Judge Victon, the one who sentenced his Mother and Father to he Devoid prison Facility after plotting with Mrs. Artillery to use her Death Projection Powers to fake her Death, and Allow Victon to launch a Campaign to Put him into the White House. Becoming Conduit After reaching Eighteen, and getting his License, Shane became the Hero Conduit. After a fair amount of Rewards, Problems, and Unfairness he finally achieved Superstardom by stopping Mrs. Artillery's Mildly Psychotic Daughter Prodigal, and her Death Wave before any Major Damage was done. But he would soon become involved in another Plot of the Victon Family. The Hero Project After Achieving National Renown as the One to Stop the Death Wave and Arresting prodigal, Conduit found himself numerous opportunity for Success, he took a particular Interest in helping to Rebuild the Devastation caused by the Death Wave, and Stopping Ani-Gangs and Powered Criminal Elements within the Fringes. Eventually he would hear about the Hero Project, and saw an Opportunity. Making it through the Qualification round with relative ease, while also aiding his DRPR Case Handler Jenny Yu, into making it, Conduit soon found himself receiving Strange and Cryptic Messages from an Untraceable Source. Brushing it off along with a tense reunion with Rexford Schillers, He soon was caught off guard by Black Magic ferociously kissing him before the Camera's. Conduit would then Mingle with the other contestants before their first Mission began. Rediscovering Old Flames | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Paired up with Lucky, Conduit was assigned to do some preliminary surveillance in Manhattan, Unable to Shake the Sense of Familiarity from him, Conduit was unable to take his Eyes off of Lucky. She promptly asked if something was on her face, causing him to turn his head away in embarrassment and finally asked if they'd met before. Finally Discovering that Lucky was Really Niamh Smith, his First Love in his Childhood, he was unable to prevent Himself from Flirting with her, despite his Relationship with Black Magic. They were soon made by the Public, and ordered to ex-filtrate to maintain Mission Success. In doing So they were conflicted with Saving The Civilians and Obeying Orders. Ultimately Conduit, Lucky, Mach Girl and Wintry Disobeyed Orders and Rescued the Trapped Civilians. Conduit expertly directed their efforts to rescuing The Civilians and As Such gained a Leader Board High Score of 97. Leader Board Woes and Showmances As A Result of this he survived elimination, despite backstage Politics. Among fellow survivors were everyone except Scoundrel. Conduit was Soon informed by His Handler GG That there were two emerging Alliance's The Populars and The Underdogs. Ironically Lucky was Siding with the Underdogs while Black Magic Was Siding with Populars. This Left Conduit in an Interesting "Position" With his First Love on One Side and Current Girlfriend On the Other, while He's Stuck in the Middle. Conduit Soon Broke things off with Black Magic after she Pressured him into Joining her Populars Alliance by Threatening to Break Things Off Between Them If He didn't Side with her, and Voted for Fumble and Stage Show. He Subsequently Began A Relationship with Lucky, and Began to Study the Other Contestants. During the Elimination Fumble was Voted off by Fan Vote. Culic Castle Using Unverified Intel on the Location of Ani-Gang Kingpin Culic's Home-Base, Conduit and the Other Finalists went off to investigate, but Conduit was Uneasy, He wanted Proof this wasn't a Trap. Sadly it was, Conduit and The Crush United their Infini Powers to Save everyone, seconds after Conduit Grabs Blueprints Left Behind. As a result of His Heroics he survived Elimination, but that Left Mach Girl on the end of the Loosing Vote. He soonCategory:Heroes Category:Infini-Class Category:Millennial Group Category:Devoid Wars Category:Rosado Family Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Category:Straight Category:Hero Project Redemption Season Judges Category:Hero Project Contestants Category:Hero Project Winners Category:Hero Project Redemption Season Advisors Category:Millennial Group Leaders Category:Devoid War Veterans Category:First Line Members Category:Last Line Members Category:Old Line Members Category:Third Line Members Category:Finite Line Members Category:New Line Members Category:Millennial City Residents Category:Millennial City Academy for Powereds of All Ranges Category:Teachers Category:Infinitum Crucible Veterans Category:Infinitum-Crucible Veterans Category:Infinitum Crucible Survivors Category:Infinitum-Crucible Survivors Category:Energy-Powereds Category:Flight-Powereds Category:Physical-Powereds Category:Powereds Category:Hero Project Open Season Judges Category:Judges Category:Hero Project Judges Category:Hero Project Category:The Third Line Category:The New Line Category:The Old Line Category:The Finite Line Category:The First Line Category:The Last Line Category:The American Protectorate Category:American Protectorate Category:American Protectorate Members Category:American Protectorate Leaders Category:The American Protectorate Members Category:The American Protectorate Leaders Category:Hero Project Contestant's